Lasting Moments
by NightBeast
Summary: Ino and Sakura have a party at their appartment. What happens when Sasuke comes, intending to seduce Sakura? Will she let him seduce her or will she seduce him with plans of her own? Please R&R! I really would appreciate it! Thanks!


"Ino, would you be embarrassed if we had a guest over?" Sakura asked her best friend and roommate.

"Depends on who." She replied, going to her closet to get dressed.

"Two whos, actually. Both male. And four extra whos. Two more males and females." Sakura continued, getting up out of bed and getting dressed also.

"Who?! Is it going to be someone that I like?" Ino continued, warming up to the subject.

"Yes, and I also forgot to mention that there will be some other friends coming over, too." Sakura continued trying to reel her in.

"Depends…is it that really hot guy from your work? He's always welcome here." Ino gushed.

"Nope. Fudo is not invited. He has a girlfriend, and I don't think she'd appreciate someone moving in on her territory. Actually, Hinata and Naruto are coming over, along with Shikamaru and Temari. Naruto said he's bringing Sasuke along whether Sasuke wants to be brought or not. There's also going to be Choji." Sakura replied.

"What! Choji's coming? Why me?" Ino wailed, falling to the floor dramatically.

"Because you know that you like him and want to do him so behave!" Sakura said, laughing.

"You're right, I do like him, but he'd have to put down his bag of chips or whatever else he's eating at the time." Ino said, getting up off of the ground and getting dressed.

"Are you okay with that?" Sakura asked, waiting for some sign of approval. When she nodded, then she asked, "And I've also decided to wear something…extravagant."

"What?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't tell you, but I'd like for you to wait until Sasuke gets here, then ask him if he could do you a favor and get something from our bedroom."

"Ah. I see now. You just wanted me to make sure you can get in his pants." Ino said, smiling.

Sakura blushed. "N-not re-really." She stammered.

"Sure. Uh-huh. I guess I could. What are you going to wear?" Ino asked again.

"I am going to wear…" she whispered the rest to Ino.

Ino's eyes bulged. "Are you frickin' serious?"

Sakura just nodded.

"Well, I guess the single duo will cease to exist after this! Saskue's never gonna let you go." Ino shook her head. "Damn, Sakura! I never knew you had it in you!"

"Me neither, but I find that desire to obtain the unobtainable does strange things to you!" Sakura laughed when she finished. "To think I'd go to such drastic measures to get a guy."

"Especially when guys come to you!" Ino added.

"Not Sasuke Uchiha! Heaven forbid he fall in love with someone!" Sakura huffed.

"Calm down, Sakura. It's okay. He could just be shy." Ino soothed.

"You're right." Sakura had put on a red mini skirt with a baby pink tank top. She picked up her brush and brushed out her waist-length pink hair. "I hope I can pull it off." Sakura said, going towards the door.

"You can. Believe me, you can." Ino said, following Sakura out the door to jog as was their morning routine.

xxxXXXxxx

"Sasuke, you will get off your lazy ass and come to Sakura and Ino's place tonight for their party if I have to drag it there myself!" Naruto exclaimed into the phone.

"Hn. Make me." Replied Sasuke calmly, when inside he really wanted to go.

"Fine. If you go, I'll buy you a six pack of beer for yourself to use later with me helping you."

"Make it two and you've got yourself a deal." Sasuke said, smirking.

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

"Great. When are you and Hinata coming to get me?"

"At 5:45. Be ready!"

They said goodbye and Sasuke sat there smiling.

He'd been watching Sakura Haruno for two years now, and every time he saw her, his mind started thinking about her in a very intimate way, causing him to squirm in his seat because his pants became uncomfortable.

And now he was going to her apartment. _Hopefully she has her own room and doesn't sleep on the couch or something!_

He stood up to get ready for the day. _I need a shower later tonight and to find some really hot clothes!_ He had a plan in his head, and it involved knocking her off of her feet and onto the bed.

XxxXXXxxx

Sakura and Ino had gotten back from work with an hour and a half to spare. "Ino! You can grab the shower first." Sakura said, going straight to the kitchen. "Since I'm the cook, I'll fix us a light dinner and order a pizza. I'm also going to go and get some beer from the market store around the corner."

"Okay. I'll be right here showering and getting dressed." Ino called back, already in her room and getting undressed for her shower.

Sakura left, remembering to also pick up some extra chips to go with the pizza and beer. When she got to the store, she got everything that she needed and paid for it at the cash register. When she was about to leave, she rounded the corner and straight into Sasuke. "Oh! Sasuke! I'm sorry."

He caught her around the waist to keep her from falling. "That's okay." He said, and she smelt the scent of his cologne. _Ah…_ "Um…Sasuke? I'm good. You can let go of me."

He stepped back as if burned. "Oh. Right. Sorry." His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Sakura smiled. "That's okay. So, are you coming tonight?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yup. I'll be there."

"Cool." A moment of awkward silence followed. "Well, I guess I better go. We have only an hour before the party."

"Right! See you tonight!" Sasuke said, walking out of the house.

"Yes, see you tonight!" Sakura said, smiling.

She left the store and went home. "Yes! He's coming!"

She went home and burst through the door yelling, "Ino! He's coming! YES!"

"Gee, you wouldn't be talking about Sasuke, would you?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"YES!" Sakura said, running to get ready.

"What about dinner?" Ino asked.

"Get it ready yourself!" Sakura called back, too happy to be held back.

xxxXXXxxx

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, pounding on the door. "Let's go!"

Sasuke slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Thank God you're finally ready to go! You're slower than a turtle!" Naruto declared.

"Hn."

They started walking to Sakura and Ino's house and Naruto finally commented on Sasuke's outfit, noting that he was wearing a really hot black shirt with black jeans. "You look like you're going to some hip club or something."

"Hn." Sasuke just kept on walking, his mind totally focussed on tonight.

Naruto, unfazed, kept on talking about random things. They finally got to where they were supposed to meet Hinata, and finally Naruto was leaving him alone.

_Sakura, you better be ready for tonight, because I'm gonna get you one way or another tonight!_ Sasuke smiled to himself, his mind already conjuring up multiple situations. _One way or another, tonight you will be mine to love!_

When they arrived at Ino and Sakura's house, Temari and Shikamaru were already there, along with Chojo. Chojo was stuffing his face like usual. Sasuke scanned the room for a sign of Sakura, but he couldn't find her at all. When Ino came into the room, he had hoped that Sakura would, too, but she didn't.

"Ino, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. I don't know exactly. She had an…errand…to run." Ino replied slowly, as if not sure what to say.

"Why?" Naruto pressed on.

"Because she did." Changing the subject she said, "Who wants some pizza or beer? It's in fridge if you do."

"Sweet!" Choji said, going up to get some.

"Choji! Wait till after everyone has some, please?" Ino asked, putting on her most polite smile. _And pay some attention to me!_ But he didn't. He just kept on eating. _Figures! Men! They're always thinking about their stomach!_

Remembering that she 'needed' something, she asked Sasuke, "Sasuke, would you be a dear and go into my room for me and get my wallet? I ordered more pizza and need to pay them, but I also need to go get more food to set out."

Sasuke looked confused. "Okay…"

He walked into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks once he saw someone on the bed. He choked out, "S-Sak-Sakura?"

The vision of nudity came up to him and ran her hands up his chest, her long, pink hair flowing around her. "Yes?" She answered seductively.

_Shake out of it, Uchiha! Can't you see that she wants you to stop stuttering like an idiot and say or do something! _Sasuke looked down her body, noticing all the curves that could drive a man wild. Had driven him wild every time he saw her.

In answer to her question, he picked her up and set her on the bed. He stepped back to remove his clothes, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

xxxXXXxxx

Sakura couldn't believe it! _He's here, in my room, with me, about to have sex with me! _She wanted him to kiss her, and worry about undressing later.

She rose off of the bed and kissed him, pulling his body down on the bed. She almost sighed when his bare chest touched her breasts. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and brought her legs up to cradle his body between hers.

Sasuke pressed his hardness into her, and began to explore her body with his hands.

He trailed them from her legs up to her hips, then up the center towards her breasts. _I'll come back and play down there later! _When he got to her breasts, he cupped one and started massaging it, pulling on her nipple causing her to cry out. He fought back with his tongue, caressing hers and discovering the sweetness of her mouth.

She ran her hands down his chest and felt the belt buckle on his waist. She reached and fiddled with it, unbuckling it. She then proceeded to unbutton his pants, then pulling the zipper down to free him.

He rose up above her to help her get the pants off, but never breaking the kiss.

After they got his pants off, she took off his boxers, then shivered with pleasure when his hardness touched her stomach.

Breaking the kiss, he kissed her right breast, massaging her stomach muscles this time. He trailed his hands downward until he reached her curly nest of hair, then touched her. He inserted two of his fingers while putting more of his mouth pressed against her breast. He moved his fingers in and out of her, very much the same way that he wanted to move inside of her. He felt her buck against him, rotating her hips against his hand, seeking more.

When she touched him, he nearly jumped out of his skin with pleasure. _Harder!_ He thought, needing to feel her hands caressing him down there.

As if sensing his thoughts, she cupped him harder and moved her hand up and down his length. He felt himself coming, so he took her hands off of him and strove to make her closer and closer to orgasm. When he felt her tightening up, he withdrew his hand from her wetness, and kissed her as he rose above her and entered her slowly. He felt a barrier but strove to plunge through it because he couldn't wait anymore. He had to be inside of her. When he broke through it, she cried out in pain and he froze. _Damn it! She was a virgin!_ "I'm sorry, Sakura." He stopped, trying to control his passion. _Count to ten, Sasuke._

She squirmed, trying to make the pain and the heat go away. _Count to ten, Sasuke._ When he couldn't take anymore, he buried himself even further inside of her, causing her to buck up and take him further. "Are you okay?"

She just nodded and he began to move in and out of her, pumping into her as hard and as fast as he could knowing that he was about to lose control over himself soon.

xxxXXXxxx

She couldn't believe the sensations she was feeling! _This is so wonderful! I feel…complete and whole._

He felt her stiffen, knowing she was close to climaxing, just as he was about to spiral out of control. He let her carry him with her, riding out her storm as well as his.

When he felt himself calming down, he collapsed against her, not able to move at all.

She was excited, but very tired. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For loving me tonight." She continued.

"I've loved you longer than just tonight."

"Really?" she asked, startled.

"Really."

They both snuggled together, and fell asleep wishing that this moment could last forever.

xxxXXXxxx

TO BE CONTINUED…  
I would like to continue this, but only for two or three more chapters. They would be hopefully longer than this but more focussed around Sasuke and Sakura. Maybe what happened between Ino and Choji or the party.

Please let me know your thoughts!

NightBeast

P.S.  
Fudo means: The God of fire and wisdom.


End file.
